User talk:FlatZone
Leak I saw this earlier. For now, we'll leave it be. It's a leak, a poor quality leak at that, and I'm not sure if it's been confirmed. Once we get some better quality images, we'll go to town.—Mina Țepeș 03:46, July 14, 2018 (UTC) : Confirmed or not, the quality is horrid. Broli's page will be difficult to handle, I want to add as much as I can and reorganise as much as I can at once, rather than bits and pieces.—Mina Țepeș 18:33, July 15, 2018 (UTC) https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/217822562539929600/468237764844978176/DBS_LSSJ_Broly.png https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DiL2gMtW0AEaWzo.jpg:large better view for it. I understand. FlatZone (talk) 02:54, July 16, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for warning us, the individual was making sock accounts and placing false information. Really helpful. Thank you, FlatZone -- 00:31, July 22, 2018 (UTC) Weight Watchers Shit, I'll get right on it. I've been away most of the day, who was it?—Mina Țepeș 01:46, July 22, 2018 (UTC) Errors everywhere So it's a giant case of errors. Tullece is not Gokū's brother; beyond any statement in this article, there's been nothing to prove that. Nothing from Raditz, Bardock, Gine, etc. And if Minus contradicts the "similar looks" statement, then it is invalidated off the bat by the work of Toriyama himself. These are entries for trivia sections at their best.—Mina Țepeș 23:14, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Xeno I'm having our founder look at that, actually. I'll address it based on what he decides from his translations.—Mina Țepeș 21:51, November 4, 2018 (UTC) Something you want to see. https://twitter.com/DBSChronicles/status/1055333806985494529 Looks like you owe me a serious apology, along with the other people who said it was true.Rogeta234 (talk) 18:11, November 23, 2018 (UTC) Continued Issues Nothing I said was an insult to you. The fact that you participated in an argument with him is enough to land you in trouble. I'm trying to help you, as I enjoy having any kind of contributor to this wiki. Keep to yourself, keep your reactions level, avoid arguments, and no one gets in trouble at all. It's simple.—Mina Țepeș 02:51, November 24, 2018 (UTC) :I don't appreciate having to play mediator between anyone at all, Flatzone. If you two aren't children, then I expect discourse to be handled in a mature and capable manner, rather than resorting to the behaviour you two displayed. I have no interest in being rude, but I will make sure my opinion is known, and both my and Ten's orders are followed. There's really nothing else to it. If the time comes, and I have to ban him for his behaviour, then I will without much hesitation, but I don't enjoy banning people. We'll see how it pans out. Anyway, I look forward to your continued contribution.—Mina Țepeș 02:58, November 24, 2018 (UTC) Behavior I happened to be scrolling through DB Wiki earlier and caught some of a debate you were having with other users. Seems your bad behavior isn't just a trait here, but there as well. Sorry, we don't need that kind of negativity or foul attitude on this site. If Dragon Ball Wiki had any sense, they'd ban you too. Good luck. [[User:GokūBlack10|'The Dark Messiah']] (Talk) 22:56, December 4, 2018 (UTC) Good idea you blocked him.Rogeta234 (talk) 23:04, December 4, 2018 (UTC) So, you are one of the people who harass and insult users on other wikias too.. why the hell aren't you banned yet either?? If GokuBlack10 is going to ban users simply from their activity on other wikias then you fit the bill too. So why are you even here goading FlatZone on his page??QuakingStar (talk) 23:48, December 4, 2018 (UTC) First off, I don't harass and/or insult users on my free will. I only do so if they make fun of me. Second, FlatZone had it coming after his treatment on other members on the DB wiki. Also, the only wikis I've been kicked out were from TLH wiki, Family Guy, and American Dad wikis. The first one is because the admins were just unreasonable and the other two were because the man in charge was a complete dictator. He blocked me after just making a couple of corrections on his two wikis! My main intention is to share my opinion and try to make peace in certain arguments. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. Either way, my intention isn't to harm anyone. Its a shame that the admins of the wikis who banned me just couldn't see that.Rogeta234 (talk) 01:25, December 12, 2018 (UTC)